With the help of a King
by Rose-Aki
Summary: King Bob notices that TJ and Spinelli act different around each other and could be more then friends with a little push in the right direction. What is his plan to bring them together? TJ/Spinelli
1. A King's plan

A/N: Welcome to my new story :)

* * *

><p>King Bob looked at the playground beneath him. At first he saw nothing unusual, the Ashleys in their clubhouse, swinger girl on the swing and TJ's group playing kickball against Lawson.<p>

The king watched the game for a while when he suddenly noticed TJ starring dreamily at Spinelli. It wasn't the first time he saw TJ looking at Spinelli like that. Ever since that kiss between them he acted strange around her.

Being one of the elder King Bob could think of what was going on with TJ.

'Looks like TJ has his first crush... I, King Bob saw this coming a long time ago. TJ was always loyal to me, he even helped me overcome the accident with the embarrassing picture of me in a dress. Maybe I should return the favor by bringing Spinelli and him together.' King Bob thought and observed the kickball game further.

Suddenly he noticed Spinelli and Lawson fighting and cursing at each other. TJ stepped up next to Spinelli and laid an arm around her shoulders to calm her down. He looked angry at Lawson and began arguing with him.

'Hmm...I think that's it. Time to put my plan into action.' King Bob finally got an idea how he could bring TJ and Spinelli together.

"Bring TJ and his gang to me." He commanded.

Meanwhile on the kickball pitch.

Spinelli and Lawson had gotten into a fight and she was about to punch him, when TJ laid an arm around her shoulders which calmed her immediately.

TJ couldn't help but smile inside when he felt her relax again, glad that he had this effect on her. Then he faced Lawson.

"Stop picking fights with us."

"Me? Spinelli started this." Lawson argued.

"No I didn't." Spinelli shouted, ready to punch him.

TJ tightened his grip on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Spin don't. He is not worth it."

"What was that Detweiler?" Lawson snapped.

"I said-" TJ began but was interrupted by King Bob's servant.

"TJ Detweiler King Bob wants to see you and your friends. Now."

"Okay..." TJ wasn't sure why King Bob wanted to see them.

After TJ said the rest of the gang what was going on they all made their way to the jungle gym. When they arrived King Bob was already waiting for them.

"You called for us." TJ, being the leader, spoke up first.

"Yes I did. I have something important to say to Spinelli."

"Then why did we all have to come?" Gretchen asked.

"Because what I have to say will be something you all need to know." King Bob explained.

"Okay." Gretchen was still confused.

"So I, King Bob decided to make Ashley Spinelli my new girlfriend." He declared.

"What?" Vince, Gus, Mikey and Gretchen gasped.

TJ and Spinelli were speechless.

'What? Why did he want to make me his girlfriend all of a sudden? I don't want that. I want someone else to be my first boyfriend and I know already who that will be.' Spinelli thought.

Finding her voice again she spoke up.

"You can't make me your girlfriend."

"And why not?" King Bob raised an eyebrow.

"Because because..." Spinelli stuttered not knowing what to say.

'I have to say something or I will never have the chance to be with Spinelli.' TJ thought and said the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. A King's plan put into action

A/N: I was so happy when I saw that I got so much reviews for the first chapter so a big thanks to all my reviewers :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I know the summary to my story was a little confusing, but it is defiantly a TJ/Spinelli fic. I am glad you think this story will be great and I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter :)

Lavender Rain: Yeah my favorite couple are TJ and Spinelli too, so this fic is mainly about them. I hope you like the update and keep reading :)

scorpiogrl576: Thanks for the compliment, I thought the cliffhanger would be perfect at this point. Enjoy :)

firehottie: Thanks for the review and I hope you like reading this chapter too :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I hope the next chapters will be as good as the first one. There is so much more about to happen throughout the story. Please enjoy the update :)

omgpear: Thanks for the review :)

* * *

><p>"Because she has already a boyfriend."<p>

Now everyone was confused.

"And who might that be?" King Bob smirked.

"Me." TJ stated with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Really?" King Bob smiled, seeing that everything went how he planed it.

"Yes." To emphasized his point TJ laid an arm around Spinelli's waist.

He prepared himself for getting punched or cursed at for his reaction, but Spinelli even let him puller her closer without protest.

"Spinelli is this true? Are you TJ Detweiler's girlfriend?" King Bob asked.

"I think TJ told you that already, but if you really want to hear it again. Yes I am his girlfriend." Spinelli tried to act though, but a light blush showed her real state.

TJ was surprised what was happening. Not only had Spinelli not punched him for his words and actions, she even agreed to be his girlfriend.

"I don't really believe you. I will watch you two for a week and if I notice that you aren't a real couple Spinelli has to be my girlfriend." With that said King Bob waved at them to leave.

'The first part of my plan is complete. Now the second is coming up. If everything works out the way I planed it TJ and Spinelli will be together by the end of the week.' He thought satisfied.

When the gang was out of sight they began to discuss how to handle this situation.

"Who would have thought King Bob would fall for Spinelli." Vince mentioned.

"Where the love falls." Mikey said dreamily.

"What do you want to do about that TJ?" Gus asked.

Before TJ could think of an answer Gretchen spoke up.

"I think TJ and Spinelli should just act like a couple for the rest of the week. King Bob will stop watching them after that and everything can go back to normal."

"Looks like we haven't a choice." TJ agreed.

"But how should they act like a couple?" Gus asked suddenly.

"Well after my experiment I found out that couples are together all the time-" Gretchen started to explain, till she was interrupted by Vince.

"That won't be difficult for those two, they are together the whole time anyway."

"Yeah that's true. Couples are holding hands, smile at each other and even kiss, but the last one is more for elders, so you don't have to do that." Gretchen finished.

'I know I shouldn't be thinking like that but I am happy about the situation. Finally I can act up on my feelings for Spinelli without having the risk of rejection. Maybe, just maybe we have a chance to be a real couple when this is over.' TJ thought looking on the ground blushing.

Spinelli had similar thoughts.

'TJ and me acting like we are a couple? That will be weird, we are best friends and I know he doesn't feel that way about me... Sure I wish he would but he will never love me. I can only enjoy the time we have to act like we are together.'

"Then it's settled. Let's go back to the kickball pitch, we have to win a game against Lawson." Vince began walking in the direction where the pitch was.

* * *

><p>AN: What will happen when TJ and Spinelli act like they are a couple? Can it work? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. A King's spies

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I hope you liked the first day where TJ and Spinelli pretended to be a couple. Thanks for the review and enjoy the update :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I think TJ will stay this sweet throughout the story because I love it when there is a lot of fluff in stories. Sorry for the long wait it was so much going on in the last days that I lost track of time, but here is the update :)

* * *

><p>"Then it's settled. Let's go back to the kickball pitch, we have to win a game against Lawson." Vince began walking in the direction where the pitch was.<p>

The only ones left were Spinelli and TJ.

"So we have to act like a couple from now on, eh?" TJ said unsure.

"Yeah seems like it." Spinelli said slowly.

TJ held out his hand to Spinelli, looking nervous at her. Spinelli took his hand shyly and smiled softly at him. First it felt a little weird for them, but then they got used to it and it began to feel good.

'Why does my heart beat so fast?' TJ thought while they went to the others.

Spinelli found herself in much the same state.

'I hope TJ doesn't notice how fast my heart beats, because if he did he will know that I have feelings for him.'

When they arrived at the kickball pitch they let go of the others hand and felt themselves already missing the warmth of the other.

Lawson saw them approaching and couldn't help but make a mean comment.

"What is with you two? Are you together or what is with the hand holding?"

Surprisingly it wasn't Spinelli who snapped angrily at Lawson, it was TJ.

"Yes we are a couple. What is it to you?"

"Ha ha you and Spinelli ha ha you are such losers." Lawson mocked.

"Stop that or meet madam fist." Spinelli got ready to fight.

"My dear friends it is such a beautiful day. Don't fight, let's just play a wonderful round of kickball." Mikey stepped between them.

"Fine." Spinelli stormed of to her position on the pitch.

The rest of the day went on and nothing eventful happened. After school TJ and Spinelli made their way home, hands intertwined.

"I think it is better when we still hold hands outside of school, there could be some spies from King Bob watching us." TJ mentioned.

"Yeah it is possible, he is the King after all." Spinelli agreed.

TJ knew that it wasn't out of fear from King Bob that he was still holding her hand, he wanted to because it felt too good to stop it, so he made up this excuse. Little did he know that Spinelli felt the same, she liked the feeling of TJ being so close to her.

When they came to Spinelli's front door TJ let go of her hand and hugged her goodbye. This hug was more softly then the ones they normally shared , which didn't go unnoticed by Spinelli.

The first day of acting like a couple, even if it wasn't acting because they really felt that way about the other, lay behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: That went well for TJ and Spinelli, but that was just the first day and there are more to come. What do you think will happen next? Please review :)


	4. A King's plan going well

A/N: I can't say it enough, thanks to my reviewers they are the reason I am motivated to write :)

omgpear: King Bob would make a great match maker, which I wanted to prove in my story, so I hope you like it :)

scorpiogrl576: I hope you like this chapter :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I think they would be shy about acting around each other that way and don't admit that they like holding hands and stuff. Enjoy the update :)

LucifersAngel.93: Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading my story :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I think TJ would be so protective when it comes to Spinelli, because he really likes her. More adorableness is definitely about to come in this chapter and the next ones. Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The next day went uneventfully... until it was time for recess. TJ and Spinelli waited for their friends, who were organizing a ball for playing kickball. Suddenly the Ashleys came over to them. They had heard from Randall that TJ and Spinelli were a couple now and noticed how different the two acted.<p>

"Who would have thought that you would be the first girl to have a boyfriend." Ashley A stated.

"Yeah seeing how you dress." Ashley Q mocked.

"Even Detweiler deserves better than you." Ashley B added.

Spinelli didn't show it but the comments hurt, especially the last one. Even if she thought she hid her emotions well TJ noticed how she really felt.

"That's not true. There is nothing wrong with the way Spinelli looks and she is the perfect one to be my first girlfriend." TJ encircled his arm around Spinelli's waist to emphasize his point.

Spinelli looked dreamily at TJ. Had he really stood up for her?

"Fine be that way we won't stop you." Ashley A snapped and left with the rest of the Ashleys.

When they were out of sight TJ looked down at Spinelli, who were still in his arms.

"Don't believe what they said, you are beautiful Spin." TJ said before he could stop himself. It was true he really thought that way about her, but he didn't mean to say it out loud.

Spinelli gasped slightly at his sweet comment and looked in TJ's eyes to see if there was an uncertainty, but all she saw was sincerity and another emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"TJ." She whispered.

TJ leaned closer to her, ready to show her just how beautiful she was in his eyes. Spinelli knew what he was about to do and closed her eyes in return awaiting his kiss.

'Is he really going to kiss me?' She thought, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

TJ saw her close her eyes and decided to go for it. When they were about to kiss they heard a scream.

"TJ, Spinelli we have a ball, let's play."

The sweet moment between TJ and Spinelli was shattered by Vince's scream and the two quickly stepped away from each other, blushing fiercely.

Following her friends to the kickball pitch Spinelli was still in a daze.

'Could that really have happened? Was TJ really about to kiss me before we were interrupted? Maybe we have a chance to be together for real after all.' She thought looking at TJ, who was walking next to her holding her hand.

Nothing unusual happened for the rest of the day and after school TJ and Spinelli walked home together. None of them knew what to say so they just talked about school and baseball, everything to avoid the theme of their almost-kiss.

When both were finally home they ate dinner with their families and went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think of TJ defending Spinelli against the Ashleys? Sweet? Please review :)


	5. A King's plan in danger

A/N: I am so sorry for the slow update. A lot is going through my mind right now and I've been thinking about some things...Did you ever asked yourself if you are the person you wanted to be? I asked myself that and I am not sure about the answer.

Anyway thanks to my reviewers :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing every chapter. I thought it would be really cute when Spinelli and TJ were about to kiss, but got interrupted by Vince. I hope you like this update :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I am glad you keep getting this reaction from my chapters :) I like when TJ is so protective of Spinelli so I put it in the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing all chapters it means a lot to me. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>For the next day the gang had planed to go to Kelso's, so after boring lessons in school they were ready to go.<p>

While they went TJ and Spinelli casually hold hands. It was nothing new for their friends, because the two did that every time they could the last days. But Gretchen wondered why they did it out of school, where King Bob couldn't see it.

"Why do you two hold hands?" She asked suddenly.

TJ looked rather confused.

"You remember that one day when King Bob-"

"I know that TJ." Gretchen interrupted.

"Than why did you ask?" Spinelli was surprised.

"What I mean was why do you hold hands outside of school? King Bob isn't here." Gretchen explained.

"She is right..." Vince thought out loud.

TJ began to get a little nervous. He couldn't tell his friends that he was holding Spinelli's hand because he actually enjoyed it.

He had to think of something to say really fast. Suddenly he remembered what he had said to Spinelli the first day they were acting like a couple on the way home.

"We thought King Bob may have some spies watching us, so we wanted to make sure." TJ stated.

"Good thinking man." Vince nodded in understanding.

"Yeah good that you thought of this possibility." Gus agreed.

While Vince and Gus totally bought this excuse Mikey and Gretchen didn't believe it.

Gretchen didn't because her being the smart one of the group couldn't believe that King Bob would sent spies to watch TJ and Spinelli out of school.

Mikey on the other hand, being the poetic big guy, knew that it was a lie for another reason. He had seen how happy TJ and Spinelli were the last two days and how they would look dreamily at the other from time to time when they thought nobody was looking.

'I knew that these two were meant to be together . They are so in love with each other... love is such a beautiful thing. Maybe I should talk to TJ tomorrow and help him with his new feelings.' Mikey thought looking at the couple. With this thoughts in mind he joined his friend's conversation about baseball.

When they sat down at Kelso's and started eating Spinelli thought about the little accident on the way there.

'Did TJ really believe that King Bob has spies or did he have another reason for saying that? But what possible reason could he have? It couldn't be that he actually likes holding my hand, right?'

After a lot of laughing, eating and talking the gang said goodbye to each other and went home.

'Only two more days and the week is over... I hope the relationship between Spinelli and me isn't over when the week ends.' TJ thought that night before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. A King's plan working

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Haha yeah TJ wasn't that good in covering, but at least the excuse was creative ;) Sorry for the long wait, but here is the update. Enjoy :)

scorpiogrl576: I am so glad you love it when I post a new chapter it means a lot to me. I hope you think this chapter is good too and keep reading :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: That was aways my opinion too, but the last week was kind of hard so I started thinking a lot about some things. Yeah I thought Gretchen and Mikey would be the only ones that wouldn't buy TJ's excuses, both for different reasons. I hope you will like the talk between Mikey and TJ in this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The next day at recess King Bob watched Spinelli and TJ coming out of the school building holding hands and he couldn't help but smile.<p>

'Looks like my plan is working. Spinelli seems so much calmer and happier the last days and TJ got more protective and caring around her. Tomorrow after recess they will be together for real and all thanks to me King Bob.'

TJ and the rest of the gang didn't know they were observed and casually made their way to Old Rusty, but suddenly Mikey held TJ back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." TJ responded and informed his friends that he and Mikey will join them later.

Then TJ faced Mikey to see what he wanted.

"So what is it big guy?"

"I want to talk with you about Spinelli." Mikey began.

"Okay..."

"Is it really acting?"

"Of course it is acting I-"

"Really TJ?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"I-" TJ sighed deeply. He had to talk with someone about his new feelings for Spinelli and Mikey seems to understand them the best.

"It isn't acting...from my side."

Mikey nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to do when the week is over?" He asked.

"I really don't know but I want it to last. I want to be together with Spinelli for real." TJ confessed.

"Then talk to her. I am sure she feels the same."

"Do you really think that?" TJ asked full of hope.

"Yeah I see the way she looks at you." Mikey reassured him.

"Maybe... Anyway thanks for your help big guy."

"No problem my dear friend." Mikey said and the two made their way to the rest of the group on Old Rusty.

That night in the Detweiler household TJ lay awake.

'Tomorrow is my last day with Spinelli acting likes she is my girlfriend. I wish we could be together for real, but she will never love me back..'

A few houses further Spinelli thought about the same thing.

'I know it was only acting but not for me. I really want TJ and me to be a couple.'

TJ and Spinelli both sighed deeply and thought one last thing before they went to sleep.

'I just want it to last.'

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think of the conversation between Mikey and TJ? Can TJ finally make a move and tell Spinelli that he want a real relationship with her? Find out in the next and last chapter of my story. Please review :)


	7. A King's plan succeeding

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, but here is finally the last chapter :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I think you will like this chapter because there is more cuteness in it and maybe a happy end. Enjoy :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Yeah I thought TJ would open up to Mikey, seeing that he had to talk with someone about his feelings for Spinelli. I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>The next morning came to soon for TJ and Spinelli and they went to school, one last time hand holding. The school lessons went faster than they normally did for them and it was time to face King Bob.<p>

"The whole week I watched you two and I almost believe that you are together." King Bob stated.

"Almost?" TJ asked confused, standing next to Spinelli hands intertwined.

King Bob smirked. This was the last step in his plan.

'After this my plan is complete and these two can't deny any more that they really like each other.'

"I believe that you are a real couple if you do one little thing." He said.

'What could be the harm in one last ting?' Spinelli thought.

"I want you two to kiss."

"What?" Spinelli almost screamed and began to tremble.

TJ was glad that his other friends had decided to wait for them on the playground, so they didn't saw him squeezed Spinelli's hand lightly to calm her.

"If you don't do it Spinelli has to be my girlfriend." King Bob mentioned.

"You can't do this." Spinelli was about to cry, her though girl image fading.

"I am the King I can do whatever I want."

TJ looked at the desperate Spinelli.

"Spin look at me." He lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked deep into her big brown eyes. "It's okay."

Spinelli looked back at him and then closed her eyes knowing she could trust him. TJ cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned closer pressing his lips softly on hers. The moment their lips touched they felt butterflies in their stomaches and felt like this was the best thing they ever experienced.

After a short while they pulled back and looked dreamily at the other. Their daze was interrupted by King Bob.

"Okay okay after what you just did I believe you. You are really together, leave now."

Spinelli and TJ slowly made their way down the jungle gym, but they didn't went straight to their friends but rather went where they thought nobody could see them.

Spinelli had known that she was in love with TJ, but after the kiss she was sure she wanted them to me more than just friends from now on. TJ was in heaven after the kiss and he finally found the confidence to confess to Spinelli.

When they were out of sight TJ took Spinelli's hands in his own and spoke up.

"Spin the last week... I mean the acting...I.."

TJ didn't know that it was so hard to confess to her, but he wouldn't give up so he tried again.

"I have something to tell you." He finally get out.

"What is it TJ?" Spinelli knew it was hopeless to think he would confess his love for her but she still wished he would, so she was surprised about what he said next.

"It wasn't acting for me. I want to be together with you for real. Spin I love you."

"TJ..." Spinelli whispered in amazement.

TJ was afraid what she would say, but when she did spoke up he was in heaven.

"I love you too."

With that she hugged him and he returned the hug. When they pulled away TJ looked deeply in Spinelli's eyes and leaned forward kissing her. Spinelli returned the kiss with as much love as TJ. This kiss was the best out of all three kisses because now they were sure the other loved them back.

Even when they thought nobody saw them one person high above the playground on a throne could see the new couple.

'I hope they will be happy together.' King Bob thought smiling.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay a happy ending. I hope you liked my story and the way I ended it. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
